


Glimmer

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Stuttering Diego Hargreeves, i still don’t know how to tag, not exactly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Diego is just trying to figure out how their father died. Why did Klaus have to show up and be such a distraction?





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Heres the next part of the Phantom series based on the album Phantoms by Marianas Trench! Let me know what you think!

Diego was twenty six years old, and had been living at the academy for the past three days. As far as Diego was concerned, Luther, the only other sibling that had come back, didn’t know that Diego was living at the academy. It may have had something to do with Diego staying in Klaus’ room. 

Their father, if Sir Reginald could even be called that, had died two nights ago. So here Diego was, at the coroner’s trying to find out what had happened, completely legally, of course. 

Well, the part where he was pretending to be a grieving son was legal. He was in a small, old fashioned office with the coroner, waiting to hear what had caused the death of the great Reginald Hargreeves. 

“So Mr. o-or is it Doctor?” Diego asked, playing up his stutter. People tended to be more sympathetic when he stuttered. 

“C-could you t-tell me what h-happened?” He asked. Diego hated how sad and subdued his own voice sounded. As if Sir Reginald’s death merited that kind of reaction. 

The coroner, an elderly looking man with a plain enough face, gave him a sympathetic look. 

“Well Mr. Hargreeves, your father had a heart attack. It’s more common for men his age than any other age group. I’m sorry for your loss” the coroner told him. He even patter Diego on the arm, in what was supposed to be a comforting gesture. 

“B-but I don’t... my m-mother is, was, a nurse. She w-would have see the signs-“ he stuttered, pretend to be too choked up to continue. 

“I know it can be hard to accept, Mr. Hargreeves” the only thing that was hard was keeping up this act, Diego thought as the man continued. 

“But heart attacks don’t always happen in the middle of some heavy exercise, surrounded by people who can call for help. Based on the time your father passed, I’d guess he was asleep.” The coroner explained. 

Diego thanked the man for his help, and, when his back was turned, grabbed the report off of his desk. 

Diego walked out the front door of the coroner’s office, and sighed. Non of his other siblings would believe this. A heart attack has killed the great Reginald Hargreeves, the monster that had bought them and turned them all into some twisted science experiment. 

As Diego walked back to the academy, thinking about how he was going to explain this, he was caught off guard by the sound of a familiar voice. 

He turned towards the sound, and found its source in the alleyway to his right. 

“C’mon man! You know I don’t have forty bucks! Can’t you give me a sympathy discount or something? My dear old dad just died and I do not plan on being sober for the funeral” Klaus sounded like he was almost pleading with the man standing next to him in the alley. 

The alleyway the two were standing in was shaded over, a dark contrast to the sunny sidewalk Diego was standing on. 

Klaus was wearing his signature leather pants that laced up on the sides, and just an open t-shirt with it. It may have been dimly lit in the alleyway, but god did Klaus ever look beautiful, Diego thought. 

And then another thought occurred to Diego. If Klaus was going to the funeral, he would probably want to stay in his own room. Diego needed to get back and move his belongings into his own room. 

Diego watched the two interact for a few more seconds, not wanting to let Klaus out of his sights. 

He knew it was stupid, but seeing Klaus, being this close to him, knowing that Klaus would be living under the same roof, it gave Diego a glimmer of hope that Whatever it was between them was not just his imagination. 

With a resigned sigh, Diego headed back to the academy. 

 

Diego used the emergency stairwell outside to climb back in trough the window in Klaus’ bedroom. The coroner’s report was clutched under one arm as he climbed the makeshift ladders up. 

Diego climbed into the window as quietly as he could. He was slowly lowering his feet to the floor when he froze, like a deer caught in the headlights. 

There, lounging comfortably on the bed, was Klaus. His shirt was unbuttoned and was loosely balancing a cigarette between two fingers. Shit. This is exactly what Diego was trying to avoid. 

“I’d say I’m surprised to see you, but it seems like you’ve been staying here for at least a few days” Klaus said as he pointed to all of Diego’s belongings on the floor with a cigarette in hand. 

“I-I was just t-trying to avoid Luther” Diego said, cursing himself for how shaky his voice sounded whenever he was around Klaus. Diego threw the report he’d been clutching on the floor. He had lost interest in it the second he had seen Klaus anyways. 

“And you couldn’t have done that from your own room? Or anyone else’s room?” Klaus asked, seeing right through Diego’s lie. Diego only shrugged. He wasn’t sure what to say at this point. 

Klaus sat up, never taking his eyes off of Diego as he took a long drag from his cigarette. He watched the smoke between them dissolve into the air as Klaus put the cigarette out in an ashtray on the small desk next to the bed. 

“Well, are you going to come in, or just sit there awkwardly?” klaus asked. Diego moved from his place on the windowsill, and found himself only inches from the bed. 

“I-I’ll just b-be going” Diego said. He took a step back, trying to put some distance between the two of them. He didn’t want to cross whatever invisible line had been drawn between the them. 

Klaus surged forward and grabbed hold of the collar of Diego’s shirt before he could go anywhere. Klaus pulled Diego down onto the bed with him. 

“Can’t we just forgive and forget? I’ve heard that’s the healthy thing to do” Klaus mumbled. His face was mere centimetres from Diego’s. His eyes were flickering over Diego’s face, pausing briefly on the scar that ran across the side of his head, before settling on his lips. 

Diego wanted nothing more than to do just that. To lay to rest whatever it was that had happened between them. 

But between Klaus’ addiction and his own issues that had led him to vigilante work, how could they do that? Whatever it was that Klaus wanted, because Diego knew that he would give Klaus whatever that was, was doomed to fail. How could it not be? 

He looked down at Klaus, who was lying on the bed underneath him. Diego had an arm on either side of Klaus’ head, trying to hold himself up and keep the few centimetres of distance between himself and Klaus, even if Klaus was still clutching his shirt desperately. 

Klaus’ other hand came up and softly caressed Diego’s face. Diego shivered as Klaus’ palm brunches over his scar. 

Klaus was staring into Diego’s eyes so intently, and it seemed like he was searching for something. Whatever it was, Klaus must have found it. 

“Please?” Klaus whispered. Diego nodded, not trusting his voice to agree to whatever it was that Klaus was asking for. 

The hand that had been softly caressing Diego’s scar became a firmer, more solid presence, as Klaus leaned in and brought their lips together. Diego leaned in, letting himself drop down to one elbow to be closer to Klaus. His other hand came up to tangle itself in Klaus’ long, messy hair. 

What felt like forever and was nowhere near long enough for Diego’s liking, he pulled away from the kiss. He may be able to hold his breath forever, but Klaus needed to breath at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... this was supposed to end when Diego got back to the academy. It kind of went off the rails after that. I’m not even sorry :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
